


Tonsil Hockey

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee finally gets Karkat to try some pie and heated make-outs ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonsil Hockey

”Come oooon bro try it!”

Karkat eyes the pie in Gamzee’s hands with utter distrust and distaste.

"No fucking way! That shit is not for eating you shit-panned chute sniffer!"

Gamzee laughs, unaffected by the small troll’s shouting.

"Awwww motherfucker you don’t know what you’re missing. It’ll help with all that motherfucking tension you got brewin’ up in that little body of yours."

"…If i try it will you shut the fuck up?"

Gamzee pantomimes zipping his lips shut, locking them and throwing away the key. Karkat snatches the pie from Gamzee’s hands.

"Fine, but if I end up saying "motherfucker" all the fucking time I’m going to strangle you" 

Karkat dips two fingers into the pie tin and scoops out a decent helping of slime. He sniffs it and wrinkles his nose before he decides “fuck it” and shoves his slime coated fingers in his mouth. It tastes terrible! But there’s a tangy aftertaste that makes his tongue tingle. Gamzee has been watching the whole time with focus that most wouldn't believe he had. 

"Well? What do you all up and think Karbro?"

"It’s disgusting! I can’t believe you eat this shit everyday!"

Despite his previous statement, Karkat shovels more into his mouth. His tongue continues to tingle and he decides he quite enjoys the sensation. Before he knows it, he’s eaten the entire pie. 

"How you feelin brother? You feel the miracles yet?"

"Miracles? Miiiiirrrr-acles. Mir/aaaaaaaa/cles. That sure is a fucking weird ass word."

"Yep you’re definitely feeling it motherfucker"

Gamzee grins a toothy grin and Karkat giggles. He fucking giggles!

"Gamzee have you ever fucking noticed that your teeth are fucking HUGE! Like…shit, how do you even fit them all in your mouth?!"

"…huh. I don’t believe I all up and be knowing that karbro."

Gamzee twists his lips against his teeth and flicks his long indigo tongue in and out of his mouth as if trying to figure out how his mouth worked. Karkat watches, entranced by the long elegance of Gamzee’s tongue. He doesn’t remember when Gamzee got so close to him, or rather when he moved so close to Gamzee. Karkat takes the opportunity to watch Gamzee’s mouth move, up close. Gamzee side-eyes Karkat and grins. 

"What’s all up and clicking through that rowdy pan of yours bro?"

Karkat doesn't answer. He just leans over and places a small kiss to the corner of Gamzee’s mouth. Gamzee freezes, eyes wide in shock and Karkat only frowns. 

"Uhhh…bro?"

"No talkies!"

Karkat lunges forward, grabbing Gamzee’s face and practically shoves his tongue into Gamzee’s mouth. He nicks his tongue on one of Gamzee’s fangs and moans as he tastes metal. His tingling tongue seems to buzz now as he licks at Gamzee’s mouth. Gamzee, however, remains unresponsive and shocked, fists clenching the cushions of the sofa. He finally gets his pan to work and grabs Karkat’s shoulders, pushing him away. Karkat whines pitifully at the loss.

"Now hold on a minute brother. You’re moving to fast." 

Gamzee wraps an arm around Karkat’s waist and pulls the blazed little troll into his lap, causing Karkat to yelp in surprise. He cups Karkat’s chin and pulls him close to his face.

"You gotta be takin’ it slow Karbro. Gotta be taking your time to up and feel the miracles."

Gamzee’s long tongue snakes out and licks at Karkat’s lips, making the smaller troll gasp. Gamzee takes advantage of the parted lips and slithers his tongue into Karkat’s mouth. He licks at every single tooth in Karkat’s mouth before languidly sliding his tongue over Karkat’s. 

Karkat groans into the kiss and pushes his mouth harder against Gamzee’s, their bodies now pressed flush against each other. His whole mouth is now buzzing with pleasant sensations as he wrestles his tongue with Gamzee’s. Their mouths are wide open against each other, heads tilted for better access. 

Gamzee growls into Karkat’s mouth and Karkat shivers against him. Gamzee can feel Karkat’s breath from his nose on his face and it’s deep and fast. He can also feel something moving in Karkat’s pants. He’s getting off on this!

Gamzee smirks into the kiss before pushing his abnormally long tongue to the back of Karkat’s mouth. Karkat shudders again and Gamzee takes that as a good sign. He pushes a bit more earnestly, tongue pretty much down Karkat’s throat.

Karkat’s hips buck suddenly, a shaky breath puffing from his nose. Gamzee’s tongue poking at his throat is unexpected but definitely not unwelcome. He can feel Gamzee’s hips rise up against his leisurely while his own shift and buck quick and staccato. They grind their hips into each other as Gamzee continues to tongue-fuck Karkat’s hot mouth. 

Soon, Gamzee pulls back from the kiss slowly. His eyes are open as he watches Karkat suckle on his tongue and nipping at the tip as it leaves his mouth. Gamzee keeps his tongue fully extended from his mouth as he chuckles at his best bro’s blatantly aroused expression. 

Karkat’s eyes are glued to that indigo tongue and he leans in, taking the tip between his lips and moving forward. He takes Gamzee’s tongue halfway into his mouth before pulling back, then leaning back in to take it all the way down his throat only to pull back again.

Gamzee’s amused expression fades into a more lustful gaze as he watches Karkat’s actions. It’s like he’s motherfucking giving his tongue head! Karkat’s eyes are half-lidded as he continues to take Gamzee’s tongue in and out of his mouth, moaning as he pushes his hips down harder onto Gamzee’s clothed bulge. 

Gamzee grasps Karkat’s hips and pushes up more urgently now. He pushes his tongue forward in sync with Karkat’s fellatious ministrations to his tongue. Gamzee welds their mouths together again and pushes his tongue down Karkat’s throat as far as he can, flexing the long muscle. Karkat whines high as best he can with his throat full and clings to Gamzee, shaking violently. There’s a large wet spot at the front of his jeans and Gamzee growls hotly into Karkat’s mouth.

Karkat pulls away suddenly and covers his mouth with eyes wide, realizing what he had just done. He stammers to apologize but Gamzee just grins and bucks his hips up into Karkat’s hard and quick. Karkat gasps and mewls as his bulge is overstimulated by the harsh frotting and rough fabric of his clothing. Soon Gamzee presses his hips up hard and shudders as he pulls Karkat’s hips down hard against him. Gamzee groans as he releases in his pants before slumping back down into the couch. Karkat leans in, kissing Gamzee’s chin and trailing up, pecking lovingly at his mouth as the clown catches his breath. 

"Motherfucking miracles"

"Miiiiirrrraaacllllleeees…"

Gamzee chuckles. His bro is still on cloud nine. Gamzee pulls another pie from his sylladex.

"Wantin' some more pie, brother mine?"

Karkat dips a couple fingers into the pie and sticks out his tongue before sliding the fingers over his tongue agonizingly slow, keeping eye contact with Gamzee the entire time. He leaves his tongue out of his mouth as he answers.

"No thalkieth (no talkies)"


End file.
